<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him or us by HoneyBebeGom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999633">Him or us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBebeGom/pseuds/HoneyBebeGom'>HoneyBebeGom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBebeGom/pseuds/HoneyBebeGom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason know he isn't worth saving for Bruce but when it come to Dick  he expected he would worth more to Bruce...how sadly mistaken he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him or us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Batman is one of my favourite characters but the more I get into Dick&amp;Jason live story the more flawed he become I love Bruce but his treatment to his kids especially these two really bother me I love YJ batman he show a gentle father figure I wish we could see more into the comics.<br/>In no way this is batman bashing or me hating him just an issue I'm exploring.<br/>also the no killing rule are so flawed for me like I get his point of view but is killing the joker really worse that keeping him alive??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Drip...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of water dripping from the ceiling was bizarre in the silent room...</em>
</p><p>To say Jason was furious would be an understanding after many years of pain and struggling he found himself again caught by a man who should have been dead <strike><em>Fuck batman</em></strike> ...a man who should have died the same day he did but because of his fucking selfish rule B allowed that trash to still be alive because of guilt...pfft what a joke!!</p><p>where was that guilt when joker blow up that building last week causing 43 people to dies while more were injured why didn't batman feel guilty for their lives wasn't he responsible for his death??</p><p>many people have dies because of that clown children become orphans, parents losing their children , people losing their beloved families and partners where is the justice for these people ?? they call him a hero yet he allowed so many lives to be wasted because he wouldn't kill the person responsible for this<em> Because he didn't want to taint his fucking hands with a monsters blood .</em></p><p>How many lived would have been spared if that fucking monster had died and now here he is and not alone this time no that what make it much worse Nightwing was captured too and this time he have the joker full attention him.</p><p>"well well well lookie what we have here boys" the madman cackled while holding that fucking crowbar " we got ourselves two pretty birds hm wonder if the bat will snap this time" he say while looking up and down at Jason "I know he won't bother by you second boy wonder I mean he didn't before" he giggles madly turned to Dick and in sudden move he raised the crowbar ready to strike then suddenly stopped a few inches from dick's hair <em>it was too close "</em> But you wonder boy I wonder would he care more?? or less? I mean looking back seeing how he dragged a child to crime scene knowing what us villains would do if we catch a pretty birds hmm did he even care?" and suddenly a chilled laughing filled the room and the joker did something Jason would never imagine in his dream he simple turn around and left "well boys it was all fun and games but got people to kill and banks to rob tada kiddos" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>what the actual fuck just happen?</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Joker's</span> </strong>
</p><p>His goons was looking nervously at each other when the bravest? finally asked "um boss what was that back there? wouldn't it be better if you just Finnish them off"</p><p>he grins madly at them immature all of them "well lookie here that was just a lesson to teach them who to trust and not trust with their lives" his goons look even more confused which cause him to chuckles more "we had them for more than a day if the bat wanted to save them he would have done so an hours ago I even give him the location" evil laughter filled the air "secretly of course but the point if Batsy wanted to save his boy wonders he would have done it by now" he goons looked less confused now "but he didn't"</p><p>"Nope and that's the lesson kiddos"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally Jason was able to free both himself and wing he looked at him noticing how silence he was "what not gonna say a thing about what happen"</p><p>Dick look at him a pained look in his eyes "it was a test" "a test?" Dick nodded sadly "For B to see if he care enough or not guess he failed" he sadly chuckled and honestly Jason wanted to kill B more than anything at the moment he know he mean nothing to Bruce but Dickie??</p><p>He didn't deserve this he should always be saved he give too much to Bruce to be treated like that he moved slowly and gently nudge Dick shoulder "Hey fuck 'em who need him when you got me let's go wing" Dick look softly at him and nodded even if he doesn't have Bruce at his back his little wing will be there and at the moments it was more than enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>